Wayne Scott (justiceisanoncorrosivemetal)
Metro Man sticks pretty close to the movie version. He is only just graying and not yet jaded to the hero business. And he's still willing to play fair and chat with villains as long as they aren't actively doing evil. Physical Height: 7'2" Build: Muscle-bound Eye color: Blue Hair color and style: Dark brown with streaks of silver at the temples Skin tone: Tan Other notable physical features: He has a lot of scars, most of which were caused during Magic Anon curses. The is a small one under his left eye that is easily overlooked, a bunch on his right hand/wrist, a small round one in front of his left shoulder, a couple on his right side, several on his knees, and a lot covering his back and shoulders. Clothing style: As Metro Man, he tends to wear a lot of cream and white with gold hightlights. As Wayne Scott, he tends towards button down shirts, bootcut jeans, and engineer boots. He also has a grey supersuit for when he needs to do some not-so-legal-or-nice heroing. Emotional Wayne tends to be a positive and level-headed person. While in costume, he holds more to his hero personality, practically breathing confidence. Out of his costume, Wayne is more laid back and far less apt to putting on a mask for what he thinks others want to see. He holds very tight to his morals. Metro Man tries not to hurt criminals while apprehending them and he has never killed anyone, not in self-defense or by accident. However, when it comes to Harrison Drake, he is very protective and very serious about his fiance's safety; and is willing to throw away as many of his personal rules as needed to ensure that safety. Skills and Abilities Super senses: It's proven in the movie and the comics that his vision, hearing, and smell are very acute. He's able to see clearly across great distances, hear things from across the city, and able to pick out a single familar perfume inside a building that's across the city. Laser vision: Also called Heat vision. Metro Man can shoot lasers from his eyes. The intensity can be controlled and the comics prove that he can make the beams hot enough to melt stone and metal. X-ray vision: As Hal proves in the movie, Metro Man has the ability to see through things, even at a distance. Ice breath: I can't remember any instance of this ability in the comics or the movie, but Superman usually has it, so this Metro Man has it. Weaknesses His invulnerability can turn off and on. It automatically turns on to a perceived threat and with his super senses and super speed, it’s nearly impossible to attack him even when it’s off. Anything that messes up his ability to perceive threats prevents his invulnerability from turning on, this includes alcohol, certain medications, and poisons. It is also off while he’s asleep, so it is theoretically possible to sneak up on him then. Without his invulnerability, he’s only a little physically tougher than a human. My theory on his invulnerability is based off of the scene in the movie where Megamind is squishing his face and then a short time later Roxanne is throwing things at him and his skin doesn’t react at all. No matter how you look at it, clearly his power can be off. Due to the density of his bones and a lack of body fat, he sinks in water. In theory, if his ability to fly stopped, he could drown. Because of this, he has a mild fear of deep water. It's not enough to stop him from rescuing people in a lake or something, but it's enough to make him find a list of excuses to not go scuba diving. History Tell us a little about them Current Information What are they doing now? Relationships Parents: Siblings: Other family: Significant other(s): Children: Friends: Rivals: Enemies: Storylines Here is where you will link to summaries of storylines. Category:Characters Category:Metro Man Category:Alien Category:Hero Category:Mun Vampyra142001